Richard Harris
Filmography # Kaena: The Prophecy (2003) - Opaz (voice) # Johnny English (2003) - Hearse Driver # The Apocalypse (2002) - Lucius Cornelius Sulla # Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (2002) - Albus Dumbledore # The Count of Monte Cristo (2002) - Abbé Faria # Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (2001) - Albus Dumbledore # My Kingdom (2001) - Sandeman # The Pearl (2001) - Dr. Karl # Gladiator (2000) - Marcus Aurelius # Grizzly Falls (1999) - Old Harry # To Walk with Lions (1999) - George Adamson # The Barber of Siberia (1998) - Douglas McCracken # This Is the Sea (1997) - Old Man Jacobs # The Hunchback (1997) - Dom Frollo # Smilla's Sense of Snow (1997) - Dr. Andreas Tork # Trojan Eddie (1996) - John Power # Savage Hearts (1996) - Sir Roger Foxley # The Great Kandinsky (1995) - Ernest Kandinsky # Cry, the Beloved Country (1995) - James Jarvis # Wrestling Ernest Hemingway (1993) - Frank # Abraham (1993) - Abraham # Silent Tongue (1993) - Prescott Roe # Unforgiven (1992) - English Bob # Patriot Games (1992) - Paddy O'Neil # The Secret World of Spying (1992) - Paddy O'Neil # The Field (1990) - 'Bull' McCabe # King of the Wind (1990) - King George II # Mack the Knife (1989) - Mr. Peachum # Trappola diabolica (1988) - Maj. Vic Jenkins # Maigret (1988) - Jules Maigret # Martin's Day (1985) - Martin Steckert # Triumphs of a Man Called Horse (1983) - John Morgan # Highpoint (1982) - Lewis Kinney # Camelot (1982) - King Arthur # Your Ticket Is Not Longer Valid (1981) - Jason # Tarzan, the Ape Man (1981) - James Parker # The Last Word (1979) - Danny Travis # Game for Vultures (1979) - David Dwansey # Ravagers (1979) - Falk # The Wild Geese (1978) - Capt. Rafer Janders # Gulliver's Travels (1978) - Gulliver # Golden Redezvous (1977) - John Carter # Orca (1977) - Captain Nolan # The Cassandra Crossing (1976) - Dr. Jonathan Chamberlain # The Return of a Man Called Horse (1976) - John Morgan # Robin and Marian (1976) - Richard the Lionheart # Echoes of a Summer (1976) - Eugene Striden # Juggernaut (1974) - Lt. Cmdr. Anthony Fallon # 99 and 44/100% Dead (1974) - Harry Crown # The Deadly Trackers (1973) - Sheriff Sean Kilpatrick # Man in the Wilderness (1971) - Zachary Bass # Bloomfield (1971) - Eitan # Cromwell (1970) - Oliver Cromwell # A Man Called Horse (1970) - John Morgan # The Molly Maguires (1970) - Detective James McParlan # Operation Caprice (1967) - Christopher White # Camelot (1967) - King Arthur # Hawaii (1966) - Capt. Rafer Hoxworth # The Bible: In the Beginning... (1966) - Cain # The Heroes of Telemark (1965) - Knut Straud # Major Dundee (1965) - Captain Benjamin Tyreen # I tre volti (1965) - Robert # Red Desert (1964) - Corrado Zeller # Alive and Kicking (1964) - Lover # This Sporting Life (1963) Frank Machin # Mutiny on the Bounty (1962) - Seaman John Mills # The Guns of Navarone (1961) - Squadron Leader Howard Barnsby RAAF # The Long and the Short and the Tall (1961) - Cpl. Johnstone # A Terrible Beauty (1960) - Sean Reilly # The Wreck of the Mary Deare (1959) - Higgins # Shake Hands with the Devil (1959) - Terence O'Brien